halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Arby 'n' the Chief
Arby 'n' the Chief is the sequel series to DigitalPh33r's Smash Hit, Master Chief Sucks at Halo. Plot Summary Master Chief is now an alcoholic and has a dream that he saved the day and won a Halo 3 match and was awarded by Bungie staff. Then he gets a rude awakening when the buzzing phone rings about a package for Jon. Master Chief states that he is Jon and receives the package from the delivery person (Played by Jon Graham). Master Chief ponders what is the contents and soon he cowers before the contained Arbiter, who was bought off an E-bay auction. Whilst playing Halo 3 Matchmaking, the Arbiter breaks out of his packaging and overpowers a kitchen knife wielding Chief. The Arbiter demonstrates superior intelligence and greater gaming skills than that of the Chief. The two have multiple arguments, particularly on subjects such as the Arbiter's opinion on the Heroic Map Pack, over the few days when Jon is out of the house, doing various things. The Arbiter helps the Chief obtain the exclusive Recon Armor Permutation (which DigitalPh33r actually recieved as a result) as well as stopping the Chief from doing unbelievably stupid things. Along the plot Chief tries other games such as Devil May Cry 4, Call of Duty 4 and even Super Smash Brothers Brawl and all in turn, poorly performs at them, and quits after only a short try (Apart from Devil May Cry 4, in which he played for hours trying to defeat a boss with the wrong weapon). Eventually, the Master Chief begins to harass female players, one in particular on Halo 3 Xbox Live. His methods of "pickign up hawt chixxx" disgusts Arbiter, who decides that he'll teach him how to appropriately behave around girls. After harsh teaching from Arbiter, Chief confronts the female player he has been chasing, and apologises for his disgraceful behaviour towards her, and lets her go. Just after, Chief and Arbiter discover Jon had just bought a Cortana Action Figure, whom which Chief falls in love with, but when talking to her, he shows a complete change back in his attitude. Chief has also demonstrates a lack of creativity in Forge after the Legendary Map Pack (which Arbiter was impressed with unlike the Heroic), when he placed every certain type object in one spot. He believed that the map would be popular and cool if the entire Forge currency was spent (which is not true). Both Arbiter and Cortana agreed that Chief's map was "The worst piece of s*** map I've ever seen in my life." Another package arrives for Jon. Chief wonders what's inside it, but no-one can answer his question. Later in the night, he hears crashing. He discovers the contents of the package have broke out. He reaches for a kitchen knife, and discovers a Halo 3 Master Chief and Brute Chieftain Figures. Later, Arbiter gets along well with the newer Master Chief, named Todd, after Todd McFarlene. Todd also introduces Travis, the Brute Chieftain, who gets on well the Chief, despite the Chief's complete lack of intelligence. Cortana meets Todd, who seem to be attracted to each other, which Chief notices, which he is angered by. Characters Master Chief Voiced by Microsoft Sam The main character from Master Chief Sucks at Halo. He is generally shown as being incredibly dumb and talks in leet (a form of internet slang). He thinks that he is a highly skilled Halo 3 player and is very clever (this is proven when he says to the Arbiter "cuz UR brain r liek this (Cause your brain are like this)" and made a small hand gesture, "adn mai brein r liek this (And my brain are like this)" and made a huge arm gesture), even though it is always proven to be far from the truth. He has a preference to always use "Mom Jokes" or "Male Genital Jokes" as his (only) form of retort, (apart from "no u"). The Arbiter Voiced by Microsoft Mike The Arbiter is the complete opposite of the Chief. He is intelligent, well spoken and honest. And unlike Chief, he demonstrates great gaming skills. He is like a big brother to the Master Chief in the second episode to which the Chief is much more like a child. HaloBabies interviewed DigitalPh33r (Jon Graham) and when asked what inspired the characters he replied; "Master Chief is the epitome of every illiterate, non-nonsensical idiot I've come across in the online world, and the Arbiter is basically a representation of me." Cortana Voiced by Microsoft Mary Cortana arrived in episode 7, and has not had as much screentime as The Chief and The Arbiter. She seems to be more of the Female version of the Arbiter except for the fact she has more of a Feminine personality. She doesn't like the Chief too much, seen when she critisized the Chief's map in Episode 8. Todd Voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r Todd is a Master Chief Figure from the Halo 3 Mcfarlene Action Figure Series. He and his friend Travis's voices aren't used by a text to speech tool like the other three characters, due to their new and improved voice boxes. Upon his arrival in Episode 9, he seems to get along with The Arbiter and seems to be infatuated by Cortana. Travis Voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r Travis is a Brute Chieftain Figure from the Halo 3 Mcfarlene Action Figure Series. Along with Todd, Travis arrived in Episode 9. He and his friend Todd's voices aren't done by text to speech tools like the other three characters, due to their new and improved voice boxes. Travis seems to share in common Chief's laziness, and doesn't seem too smart either, similar to Chief. Speculation It has been speculated that Arby 'n' the Chief as well as the Master Chief Sucks at Halo series isn't Machinima. This is due to the fact that Machinimas are made with in the video game and not scenes in real-life. But these series are continued to be referred to as Machinima, mostly because of the game play clips included.